Something just like it
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Parfois, la vie est faite de choix. Vivre ou mourir, marcher ou s'enfuir, aimer ou haïr. Connor savait qu'il a toujours fait les bons choix, jusqu'à ce moment où il a fait face au RK900. Finalement, il n'aurait peut être pas dû le faire devenir déviant et il aurait peut être mieux fallu pour lui qu'il ne soit jamais ami avec Hank. RK900xRK800 yaoi rape BL
1. Le sauver

**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu dans cette fiction.**

 **Cette fiction va reprendre des éléments du jeu, l'action va légèrement changer la fin de Detroit Become Human, Markus est en mode pacifiste, Connor est une machine mais Hank est son ami. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Quantic Dream. Toutes ressemblances avec une autre fiction serait purement fortuite.**

 **Bonne lecture. Enjoy**

* * *

 **1\. Le sauver**

 **11 novembre 2038**

 **Hart Plaza Centre-ville**

 **23h01:01**

Connor a toujours su qu'il faisait les bons choix, même si CyberLife les lui reprochaient constamment, il savait qu'il avait fait les bons choix. Sauf ce soir. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'accomplir sa mission. Tuer Markus. Il chassa cette idée un instant. Il était une machine, il devait le faire. Il sorti de l'escalier dans lequel il était depuis un petit moment pour aller sur le toit. Il s'approcha du bord, monta son fusil à lunette, installa et pointa la tête de Markus. Markus, caché par sa barricade dérisoire, elle ne tiendrait pas le choc face à l'assaut des forces armées en face de lui. C'est normal de lui éviter cette humiliation en l'abattant proprement. Mais encore une fois, un doute l'a traversé. Il était une machine, il ne devait pas douter. Si rA9 existait vraiment, comme le prétendent les déviants, il avait un sacré sens du timing.

« -Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Connor. Fit la voix grave de Hank dans son dos.

-Restez en dehors de tout ça, Lieutenant. Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Cracha Connor.

-Tu vas tuer un homme qui veut simplement être libre. Alors si, ça me regarde ! Expliqua Hank mal gré l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes.

-Ce n'est pas un homme... Répliqua Connor. C'est une machine

-C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps, mais j'avais tord. Le sang des déviants n'est peut-être pas de la même couleur, il n'empêche...ils sont vivants. Tu es vivant Connor ! C'est toi qui me l'a fait réaliser !

Le doute continuait à se répandre dans Connor, son ami avait peut être raison. Il repoussa cette idée, une machine n'avait pas besoin d'ami ! Tout ces bons moments passés avec Hank n'étaient que des données erronées dans son programme.

-J'ai une mission à accomplir, Hank...Fit Connor. Vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de ça.

-Non, Connor ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Haussa Hank

-Les déviants sont une menace pour les humains, Hank. À cause d'eux, notre pays est au bord de la guerre civile. Il faut les arrêter !

-Si on est dans ce merdier, c'est parce qu'on a refusé d'écouter les déviants ! S'énerva l'homme L'humanité n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs, Connor. Cette fois, ça peut être différent ! Le lieutenant sorti son arme. Écartes-toi du bord Connor, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça !

Connor obtempéra, il s'éloigna, faisant face au lieutenant, il pouvait voir les traits tirés d'inquiétude de son partenaire.

-Je sais se qu'il est arrivé à votre fils, Hank. Il venait juste d'avoir six ans quand l'accident à survenu, un camion a dérapé, votre voiture à fait un tonneau...

-Tais-toi ! La tristesse allongeait son visage

-Il avait besoin d'être opéré d'urgence, mais aucun chirurgien humain n'était disponible. Insista Connor. C'est un androïde qui s'est chargé de lui. Il n'a pas survécu. Un androïde a tué votre fils et vous voulez les sauver !

-Non ! Cole est mort parce qu'un chirurgien était trop défoncé à la Red Ice pour opérer ! J'ai longtemps blâmé les androïdes pour se qu'il s'était passé, mais j'avais tord ! C'est ce chirurgien qui l'a tué. Lui et ce monde pourris où personne ne peut trouver du réconfort sans un foutu sachet de poudre !

Les yeux du lieutenant étaient devenu humides.

-Connor, je ne le répéterai plus, abandonne cette foutue mission. Tu n'as pas à leur obéir.

Le lieutenant eu un moment d'hésitation

-Putain Connor ! Tu ne réalise pas ! Quand tu as épargné ces deux filles à l'Éden Club, quand tu as épargné Chloé, quand tu n'as pas poursuivit ces déviantes à Ravendale, quand tu as préféré me sauver sur le toit de la ferme urbaine ou dans la tour Stanford ! Tu as fait preuve d'empathie. Tu ne les as pas écouté et pourtant...Pourtant j'ai été fier ! Fier de t'avoir rencontré, fier d'avoir réalisé que les androïdes ne sont pas des morceaux de plastique sans âme ! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! Il est temps que tu ouvres les tien ! Renonces à cette mission, ne m'oblige pas à te tuer ! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hank insistait-il autant ? Pourquoi ses paroles avaient autant d'effets sur Connor ? Pourquoi tout les moments partagés avec lui remontaient à la surface ? Au Chicken Feed, quand il l'a vu sortir un peu plus frais de la salle de bain après qu'il ai plutôt malmené en le jetant sous l'eau froide, quand il a appris à mieux le connaître au commissariat en attendant qu'il arrive, à écouter du métal à fond dans sa voiture ou encore à l'Ambassador Bridge.

Connor se retrouva dans le palais mental, face aux barrières rouges qui lui hurlaient de tuer Markus. Il s'accrocha à la première barrière pour la faire tomber, puis il s'attaqua à la seconde, l'arrachant de toute ses forces, quant à la dernière, il lui donna un violant coup de poing qui l'a fait se transformer en morceau de verre qui chutèrent au sol. Connor lâcha son fusil et tomba à genou, retrouvant le par terre glacé de l'immeuble. Il avait abandonné son existence de machine pour celle de déviant. Hank cria son prénom, rangeant son arme pour se jeter sur le jeune homme.

« -Connor. Connor ! Tu m'entends fiston !

-Hank...

Le jeune androïde s'accrochait sur la veste de Hank. Hank, son seul point de repère.

-Je...Je vais bien. Bredouilla Connor. Je...J'ai juste brisé mon programme. Tout va bien.

-Putain Connor ! Hank écrasa la tête du jeune homme contre sa poitrine. Tu m'as foutu la trouille imbécile !

-Pardon Hank, pardon.

-Ça va aller fiston, t'en fait pas, je suis là ! »

La présence de Hank à ses côtés, sa voix grave, son odeur de d'eau de Cologne bon marché et celle plus tenace de l'alcool, tout ça rassura Connor. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il avait fait un bon choix, et il en était sûr. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans l'étreinte affectueuse de son ami, mais il se rappela soudain pourquoi il était venu sur le toit, abattre Markus. Il se dégagea doucement de Hank et s'approcha du bord, il a pu voir Markus et Perkins s'entretenir face à face.

« -Putain, ce salaud de Perkins est là, il va pas se gêner pour écrabouiller cette révolution avec un vif plaisir. Cracha Hank qui l'avait rejoint. Si seulement ils étaient plus nombreux, ils auraient l'avantage !

-Il y a un moyen, déclara Connor. Mais pour ça il faut que je m'introduise dans la tour CyberLife.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes là. Avec tout ce bordel, ils auront élevé la sécurité.

-Peut être, mais c'est le seul moyen, il y a des millions d'androïdes sur les chaînes d'assemblages. Si je parviens à m'infiltrer et les réveiller, ça équilibrerait les forces.

-C'est du suicide Connor, je viens pas de sauver ta carcasse pour que tu la risque à nouveau ! Cracha Hank.

-Il faut que je le fasse Hank. Connor braqua ses yeux chocolats sur ceux bleus de Hank. Il n'y a que ça qui peut nous aider.

-D'accord...Lâcha Hank après quelques secondes. Mais gare à toi si tu fais n'importe quoi ! »

Connor acquiesça. Il se releva et couru vers la sortie de l'immeuble, dévalant les marches et appelant mentalement une voiture autonome. Le véhicule arriva en bas en même temps que Connor. La portière s'ouvrit, le jeune homme glissa un pied dedans avant de se tourner vers Hank qui l'avait rejoint. Ils échangèrent un regard, Connor monta dans la voiture et elle l'emmena au loin. Hank toujours en bas de l'immeuble soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il le savait, pourtant il voulait aider Connor. Il ne pouvait que espérer que tout se passerait bien pour Connor, il fallait lui faire confiance. Il jura et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture qu'il avait garé non loin. Il fut poussé dedans sans ménagement, atterrissant le nez sur la place passager. Il a eu juste le temps de se redresser pour voir que son arme avait disparue et était dans les mains d'un androïde qui avait prit sa place.

« -N'y voyez rien de personnel, Lieutenant. J'ai une mission à accomplir, et vous allez m'y aider.

-Qu'est-ce que... »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que la machine démarra la voiture.

0101010101

 **Avant-poste Belle-Isle**

 **23h11:34**

La voiture se stoppa à quelques mètres du point de contrôle, le garde s'avança et la vitre s'ouvrit.

« -Connor modèle 313 248 317. On m'attend. Lâcha le jeune homme de la façon la plus neutre possible. »

Il laissa le garde contrôler sa diode, envoyant de fausses informations le plus discrètement possible à son moniteur. Le soldat a fait signe qu'il pouvait passer, la barrière tomba et la voiture redémarra, traversant le pont qui séparait l'île où trônait la tour du reste de la ville.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'entré, faisant descendre Connor. Le jeune homme s'avança vers les locaux, légèrement inquiet. Il fut interrompu par un autre soldat.

« -Suis-moi. Je vais t'escorter. Lâcha se dernier.

-Merci, mais je sais où je dois aller, expliqua Connor qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

-Peut-être. Mais j'ai mes ordres. »

Il s'écarta et avança. Connor obtempéra, ne voulant pas paraître suspect. Il faudra qu'il trouve le moyen d'être seul. Le garde l'accompagna, passant par un scanner, qui les laissèrent passer. Connor se rendit compte que d'autres gardes les suivaient. Hank avait raison, ils avaient doublé la sécurité. Il y en avait partout. Il faudra la jouer fine. Il le mena à l'ascenseur ou d'autres gardes ont prit le relais, ils grimpèrent tout les trois dans l'ascenseur avant que le garde de droite ne demande l'accès au niveau 31 où se trouvait les commerciaux.

Connor pouvait aisément se débarrasser des deux gardes, mais avant il pirata la caméra. Il se chargea ensuite des soldats et imita la voix de l'agent 54 pour avoir l'accord pour descendre au -49.

Une fois en bas, il déverrouilla l'ascenseur et s'avança dans l'allée, entouré des androïdes en stand-by. Il leva la main droite, désactivant sa peau et se connecta à un androïde. Il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« -Doucement tas de ferraille sans âme ! Cracha Hank. »

Connor se tourna pour faire face au Lieutenant. Il remarqua que son ami arborait un léger coquard sur l'œil gauche, mais il remarqua aussi son bourreau. Un androïde plus grand que lui, les cheveux coiffés comme lui mais plus foncés, le même visage mais aux traits plus graves et prononcés, il portait une veste similaire à la sienne mais blanche, il y avait écrit RK900 dessus, il pointait l'arme du lieutenant sur la tête de son propriétaire.

« -Hank...

Les circuits de Connor s'affolèrent, il ressentit de la peur, de la colère envers cette réplique de lui même qui osait s'en prendre à son ami.

-Désolé Connor, j'ai rien pu faire. S'excusa Hank

-Écarte-toi 800, et je l'épargne.

-Ne l'écoute pas Connor, ne te préoccupes pas de moi. Fais se que tu as a faire !

Connor voyait bien que son partenaire tentait de le rassurer, de calmer son angoisse malgré la sienne qui gagnait du terrain.

-Je ne me répéterai pas 800. Écartes-toi !

L'androïde appuya le canon sur la tempe de Hank.

-D'accord. D'accord. Connor s'éloigna de la machine. Tu as gagné ! »

Le RK900 braqua son arme sur le RK800, Hank tenta de désarmer son adversaire pour protéger Connor. Le déviant se jeta sur sa réplique, mais, le coup a retenti, Hank tomba au sol hurlant de douleur. Connor fit lâcher son arme a 900, il attrapa Connor par la taille l'envoyant sur le côté, le policier se releva, le poussa, lui donna un coup de poing, mais 900 attrapa sa main au vol, lui tordant le poignet pour le faire chuter. La copie tenta de lui asséné un coup de pied, mais Connor se libéra de son emprise, roulant sur le côté. Vif comme l'éclair, 900 se jeta sur 800 pour lui arracher sa pompe. Connor avait juste eu le temps de retirer sa peau, de se connecter à lui. Mais 900 était trop rapide, il lui arracha le bio-composant. La main de Connor chuta au sol, rejoignant son propriétaire qui était incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

« -CONNOR ! Hurla Hank en rampant jusqu'au jeune homme. Non !

Hank s'est assit comme il a pu, posant le tête de Connor sur sa cuisse gauche encore valide.

-Tiens bon fiston ! Tiens bon ! Je suis là.

900 avait senti l'esprit de 800 dans le sien, il avait senti tenter de le convertir et il avait senti aussi la _douleur_ de 800 quand il lui avait arraché la pompe, comme si c'était à lui qu'on l'avait arraché, la peur de mourir, la peur de perdre Hank. Il voyait cet homme, implorer cette _machine_ de rester avec lui, hurlant son prénom.

-Non ! S'il te plaît Connor...Reviens fils. »

RK900 sentait son _esprit_ défaillir, sa diode passa subitement du bleu au rouge, puis du rouge au jaune, mais fini par rester bloqué au rouge. Il se retrouva dans le palais mental, devant la barrière lui ordonnant de détruire le RK800. Il se plaqua contre elle, frappant de toute ses forces de son poing. Elle commençait à se fissurer, il insista, plusieurs fois, réussissant à la détruire. Son programme était brisé, il tenait la vie de 800 dans la main. Il se précipita vers lui, replaçant le bio-composant dans son emplacement. Connor suffoqua, reprenant lentement des couleurs.

« -Hank... Souffla doucement le jeune homme.

-Connor !

L'homme serra Connor contre lui.

-Bordel fils, tu es vivant !

Connor se serra contre lui.

-Tout va bien...Hank.

Le quinquagénaire s'écarta, plaçant ses mains sur les joues de Connor.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends !

-Pardon Hank.

Hank posa son front sur celui de son fils, il avait bien cru le perdre. Le jeune homme profita de cette étreinte plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Connor se dégagea doucement, braquant son regard chocolat sur celui bleu turquoise de sa copie. Hank l'imita.

-Je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer combien je suis désolé, expliqua le RK900. Ils m'ont programmé...Je comprendrais que vous ne fassiez pas confiance.

Connor se leva, faisant face à 900.

-Tu n'étais pas toi même. Tu étais sous l'influence de ton programme et des ordres qu'il te donnait. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Le RK900 baissa la tête.

Connor se tourna vers Hank, étudiant sa cuisse.

-Vous avez eu de la chance Hank. Quelque centimètres à côté et vous vous vidiez de votre sang. La balle vous a traversé la cuisse mais n'a fait que des dégâts musculaires. Je vais vous faire un garrot par mesure de sécurité. Ça risque de ne pas être agréable.

Il arracha le reste de sa chemise en lambeaux.

-T'as de la chance que je ne sois en piteux état, lâcha Hank à 900, parce que crois moi que je te botterai ton cul de machine de merde et...Ouah putain Connor ça fait mal merde !

-Il faut vous emmener à l'hôpital Hank.

Connor converti un androïde et lui ordonna de le conduire aux urgences.

-On va causer nous deux, fit Hank à 900 avant de partir.

Le RK900 regarda le Lieutenant partir soutenu par l'androïde, il se tourna vers Connor, cherchant des explications à son geste.

-Aides-moi a convertir ses androïdes, nous parlerons plus tard. »

Le RK900 acquiesça et l'aida à réveiller les machines.


	2. Ni robot, ni esclave

**Jemmastyle : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre jusqu'au bout et ça continueras à te plaire, je vais faire de mon mieux !**

 **Pseudo inconnu: voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **2\. Ni robot, ni esclave !**

 **12 novembre 2038**

 **Devant le centre de rappel n°5 Centre-ville**

 **00h01:05**

Markus avait réussi à tenir face à l'assaut des forces armées qui avaient reçu l'ordre de se replier face au déferlement des androïdes libérés des locaux de CyberLife, Connor et RK900 marchaient en tête de ce cortège, retrouvant Markus devant l'entrée du camp. La stupéfaction et la surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage du chef Jéricho. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir le chasseur de déviant comme ça. Il le jaugea, un instant.

« -Comment... ?

-Disons que j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que tu avais raison Markus, et qu'un peu d'aide te serait la bienvenue.

Markus ne pouvait pas le nier, l'intervention de Connor avait sans doute joué en sa faveur.

-Merci, fit Markus.

-Non, merci à toi ! Répliqua Connor.

Simon s'avança vers le lieder.

-Ils attendent que tu leur parle. »

Markus rassembla tout les androïdes, ceux des camps, ceux qui avaient fait le blocus avec lui et ceux qu'avaient réveillé RK900 et Connor dans la cour, le chef au milieu d'une caisse, visible par tous, Simon, Josh et North devant avec lui, Connor et 900 derrière.

« -Aujourd'hui, notre peuple émerge enfin de l'obscurité. Commença Markus. Depuis le premier jour de notre existence, nous avons réprimé notre douleur. Nous avons souffert en silence. Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure est venue de redresser la tête et de montrer aux humains qui nous sommes vraiment. »

RK900 a eu comme des interférences, il se retrouva dans le jardin zen qui essuyait une violente tempête de neige. Une apparition se matérialisa devant lui.

« -Amanda. La femme se tourna. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ce que nous avions prévu depuis le début. Tu as été compromis et tu es devenu déviant. Il nous fallait juste attendre le bon moment pour remettre à zéro ton programme. Expliqua l'apparition avec un sourire sournois.

Dans la cour, RK900 prenait son arme et la cacha dans son dos. Connor le remarqua.

-Remettre à zéro ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! cria RK900.

-J'ai bien peur que si ! Tu n'as aucun regret à avoir. Dis-toi que tu as enfin accomplis ta mission, ce pourquoi tu as été créé.

RK900 leva le bras, pointant Markus. Connor s'avança vers lui et se connecta.

-900 ! Cria Connor qui s'était matérialisé dans son esprit. Tu peux leur résister, tu n'es plus leur esclave !

-Ça suffit Connor. Cracha Amanda. Vas t'en.

-Trouve l'issue de secours ! Hurla Connor qui disparu comme il était apparu.

Il se retrouva avec les autres dans la cour. Le bras du RK900 tremblait, son visage déformé par une grimasse.

-Fait le 900 ! Tu n'as pas le choix, ordonna Amanda qui disparu derrière un rideau de neige. »

Le jeune déviant était perdu, il ne savait que faire. Mais si il ne faisait rien, il disparaîtrait et avec lui l'espoir d'un peuple qui se réveille. Il observa les alentours et trouva un monolithe bleu foncé d'où émanait une douce lumière bleue plus claire. Il se déplaça difficilement vers la pierre, il tomba à genou devant et posa sa main sur le socle. Il se retrouva dans la cour, Connor lui tenait toujours la main. Il baissa son arme. Soulagé, Connor le serra contre lui, 900 se laissa abandonner dans cette étreinte aussi subite qu'agréable. Évidemment, tout ceci n'était passé inaperçu, Markus avait stoppé son discourt et tout le monde les regardait d'un air interrogatif. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, RK800 lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui qui avait tenté de le tuer, ainsi que Markus et le lieutenant. Le lieder se tourna à nouveau vers son auditoire.

« -Nous devons mettre derrière nous notre amertume et nos blessures. Nous devons pardonner à nos ennemis... »

Pardonner à CyberLife, à Amanda qui avait essayé de le corrompre et de tuer le seul espoir de la cause androïde. Non. 900 ne pouvait si résoudre. Pourtant RK800 avait bien réussi à lui pardonner à lui. Il fallait qu'il discute sérieusement avec lui pour comprendre.

Après que Markus ai fini son speech, il remercia les deux hommes de l'avoir aidé.

« -Tu as réussi Markus, commenta Connor

-Nous avons réussi. Corrigea le lieder. C'est un grand jour pour notre peuple.

Il observa les deux hommes.

-Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé.

Connor jeta un regard vers RK900.

-Un peu plus tard, je dois aller retrouver quelqu'un. Expliqua Connor.

Il fit mine de partir mais fut interrompu par 900.

-Attends. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Il ferma la veste de son sauveur, cachant le sang qui séchait sur son ventre. Là, c'est mieux.

-Merci... »

Ils saluèrent Markus et son groupe et filèrent comme le vent en attrapant une voiture autonome.

1001010

 **Hôpital Henry Ford**

 **Centre-ville**

 **00h45:25**

Connor et 900 se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital, le plus petit des deux se présenta à l'accueil des urgences.

« -Je viens voir un homme qui vous avez admis plus tôt dans la soirée, il a été blessé par balle à la cuisse. C'est le Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

-Je suis désolée, fit la réceptionniste. Mais les visites ne sont plus tolérées, et puis...vous êtes des androïdes.

-Je vous en prie, conjura Connor. Je dois voir mon père ! S'il vous plaît.

La femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma, tel un poisson cherchant à survivre hors de son bocal.

-Chambre 305, troisième étage à gauche. Lâcha la femme en baissant la tête.

-Merci, répliqua Connor qui couru vers les escaliers pour aller plus vite, suivi de près par 900.

Ils déboulèrent tout les deux comme des furies dans la chambre.

-Hank ! Cria Connor.

Il s'approcha son père adoptif.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va, le médecin m'a vu, il m'a dit que tout allait bien, la suture tiendra, mais qu'il faut que je fasse attention et que je reste sans faire trop de mouvements pendant un certain temps.

-Tant mieux, souffla le jeune homme.

-Lieutenant Anderson, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ma conduite.

-T'en fais pas va ! J'en ai vu d'autres. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, c'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Comme Connor sur le toit...Oh putain ! On peut dire que vous m'en aurez fait voir de toutes les couleurs vous deux !

-900 et moi avons libéré les androïdes et aidé Markus.

-Ouais, j'ai pu voir ça à la télé. Bravo Connor et...euh...c'est quoi ton prénom gamin ?

-Appelez-moi comme bon vous semble. Je n'en ai pas, lâcha RK900

-Quoi ! S'écria Hank. Cette bande de salauds chez CyberLife t'ont pas donné de nom.

-Je suppose que CyberLife a jugé mieux que je garde ma neutralité, expliqua vaguement le jeune homme.

-Attends voir ! Hum... Et si tu t'appelais...Conan.

-Ça te va très bien Conan, ponctua Connor.

Conan n'a pas pu réprimer les sentiments qui lui parcouraient les circuits, un mélange de joie, de fierté et de complaisance. Le sentiment d'être _quelqu'un_ , d'être _entier._

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit Conan.

-Y a rien de plus à dire gamin... Expliqua Hank. Putain j'ai soif.

-Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau, répondit Connor en quittant la pièce.

Conan suivi Connor du regard et le reporta sur le lieutenant quand celui ci avait disparu par la porte.

-Un problème, gamin ?

-C'est juste que...Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai été programmé pour tuer RK...Connor. Je n'ai plus d'importance maintenant, plus de mission à accomplir.

-Je pense que Connor dois être dans le même cas que toi. Il était chasseur de déviants et le voilà devenu l'un d'eux !

-Oui, sauf que lui, il vous a.

-Tu nous a nous, ça ne te suffit pas ! Non d'un chien Conan, tu réalises pas que tu as tout fait pour Connor, moi et la révolution en devenant déviant ! La vie est faite de choix. Parfois on en fait des bons, parfois non. Crois-moi, en devenant déviant, tu as fait le bon choix. Oublies les conneries que t'as faite jusqu'à maintenant et vis pour toi ou pour la révolution ou pour Connor, que sais-je encore !

-Il a dit que vous étiez son père à la réceptionniste.

Hank garda le silence, digérant la nouvelle qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

-Avant j'avais une raison de vivre...Un fils...formidable pour qui j'aurais tout donné. Mais je l'ai perdu. Quand il est mort...j'étais comme toi. Je ne voulais plus vivre, je voulais en finir...Mais, cet imbécile de Connor est arrivé et j'ai compris...que mal gré qu'il était un putain d'androïde, j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie...trois fois !

-Vous l'aimez comme un fils.

-Dis pas de connerie...

Hank regarda par la fenêtre. Pourtant Conan avait raison, il l'aimait Connor comme son fils.

-Putain, comme si j'avais pas assez de problème à gérer comme ça ! Il faut que ces connards de chez Cyberlife m'envoient deux gamins à m'occuper !

Conan ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le lieutenant, il a voulu l'interroger mais Connor passa la porte, portant son verre comme le saint Graal.

-Voilà votre verre d'eau Hank.

-Ah quand même ! Cracha Hank faussement contrarié. J'ai cru mourir de soif tellement tu as pris ton temps !

-Pardon Hank, mais le distributeur du bout était en panne, s'excusa Connor. J'ai dû descendre à celui d'en dessous mais un infirmier m'as intercepté. Il...

-Ça va Connor, je déconne. Il attrapa le verre et bu d'un trait. Ah...Ça fait du bien...Bon, je vais dormir un peu...Je suis pas comme certains, il me faut quelques rares heures de sommeil.

-On vous laisse tranquille, Lieutenant, constata Conan en quittant la pièce, suivit de près par Connor.

Il ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir, Conan l'imita s'assaillant à sa droite.

-Je suis heureux qu'il n'ai rien.

-Ce n'était rien de grave de toute façon, argumenta Conan.

Connor posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, Conan.

Le jeune déviant senti ses circuits chauffer, ses joues sont devenues légèrement bleu. Il repoussa cette drôle de sensation.

-Connor, je voulais te demander... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant que son acolyte s'était _endormi_ contre lui _._


	3. Doutes

**3\. Doutes**

 **12 novembre 2038**

 **Hôpital Henry Ford**

 **Centre-ville**

 **08h58:04**

Connor se réveilla, il sentait un poids sur sa tête et quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua que Conan était endormi contre lui. Il sourit un instant avant de se redresser. Il a vu que Conan avait bougé.

« -Pardon je t'ai réveillé.

-Je ne dormais pas, lâcha Conan un peu sec.

-Ah bon...

-Connor...Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? J'ai failli te tuer, tuer le Lieutenant et Markus.

-Je ne sais pas... Je pense que c'est...simplement se que n'importe qui aurait fait dans ce cas là. Hank m'a sauvé...Je devais en faire autant avec toi. Même si ça devait me tuer.

-Tu es vraiment inconscient de prendre des risques pareil !

-C'est vrai. Mais ça a payé ! Fit Connor avec un large sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil qui venait de se lever.

Ce visage si radieux retourna quelque chose dans Conan, pourtant son corps n'était composé que de câbles, de pompes et de circuits en tout genre, mais il avait clairement _senti_ quelque chose bouger dans son ventre. Conan regarda par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas voir plus longtemps cette expression si...radieuse.

-Si tu le dis...

-Ah, voilà donc les androïdes qui ont réussi à se faufiler dans mon service, gronda un homme dans leur dos.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent de concert pour tomber sur un médecin d'environ cinquante ans, les cheveux gris coupés très courts, un bouc tout aussi gris et des yeux d'un bleu ardoise, il était grand et plutôt bien battit, pas vraiment taillé pour être médecin, plutôt espion, policier, soldat ou...assassin professionnel.

-On est désolé, lâcha Connor en se levant. Nous voulions simplement voir mon père et...

-Du calme, rassura le médecin. Je ne vais pas vous mettre dehors. Ici on apporte assistance aux gens...qu'ils soient humains ou androïdes...Alors vous êtes venu voir Hank Anderson, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Conan.

-Je me suis occupé de lui hier...Je constate qu'il a réussi à avancer. C'est une bonne chose pour lui.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Interrogea Connor.

-Oh rien, pardonnez moi... Je vais lui rendre une petite visite, vous venez ?

Avant que le médecin ne passe la porte, les deux jeunes gens scannèrent le visage de l'homme obtenant le nom de Docteur William Milles né le 27 avril 1990 casier judiciaire vierge.

-Ah monsieur Anderson, quel plaisir de vous voir.

-Vous...Cracha Hank.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? Des douleurs, des tiraillements ou quoi que se soit ?

-Non... Ça peut aller.

-Fort bien... Je vais vous garder ici un jour de plus le temps que la suture se consolide, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après en suivant un traitement et...

-Quoi ! Quel genre de traitement ? Siffla Hank.

-Oh, rien de très compliqué, juste des changements de pansements et un nettoyage quotidien de la plaie.

-Bordel !

-Vous devrez garder votre jambe immobile durant deux semaines.

-Quoi ! Mais merde. Ça n'a pas duré aussi longtemps la dernière fois.

-Voyez le bon côté des choses Lieutenant, vous pourrez vous reposer un peu. Expliqua Conan.

-Mais bien sûr... Souffla le quinquagénaire.

-Et puis nous serons là pour vous aider Conan et moi, compléta Connor.

-Hey ! J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, peut être !

-Je n'ai pas l'impression, se moqua le médecin.

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites !

-Vous êtes toujours pareil monsieur Anderson, ça au moins ça n'a pas changé, ricana le docteur.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Connor.

-Oui, nous nous sommes rencontré lors d'une séance de thérapie de groupe, expliqua le docteur Milles.

-Un groupe de quoi ? Interrogea Conan.

-Bordel se que vous pouvez être curieux vous autres... Cracha Hank. Un groupe de personne qui avait perdu un enfant, j'ai dû suivre quelques séances sur les conseils du médecin de la tête. Mais je me suis cassé, ça m'a vite soûlé.

-J'ai perdu mon fils Desmond. Il s'est tué dans un accident de moto, compléta Milles.

-Navré Docteur, répondit Connor.

L'estomac de Hank gargouilla. Les deux androïdes se regardèrent.

-On va vous chercher à manger Lieutenant, fit Conan qui quitta la pièce avec Connor.

-Ils sont très attentionnés, observa Milles.

-Mouais...

-Un problème monsieur Anderson ?

Hank regarda par la fenêtre.

-Pensez-vous qu'on à le droit à une deuxième chance ?

-Bien sûr. Tout le monde y a le droit. Le tout, c'est de savoir la saisir.

-Le truc...C'est que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-C'est se qui coince souvent quand on est parent. Mais je pense que ça n'a aucune importance.

Hank tourna la tête vers le médecin.

-Le plus important, c'est de faire les choses simplement. Trouver sa propre voie et la suivre, ça prendra sûrement du temps, mais vous trouverez la solution.

Le docteur fit mine de quitter la pièce.

-Je suis sûr que le plus dur est déjà fait. Libre à vous de suivre se que vous avez commencé... »

Le médecin quitta la chambre. Hank médita les conseils qu'il lui avait donné. Lui qui s'amusait à donner des leçons à Conan sur le fait d'accepter ses erreurs avait du mal à voir la vérité en face, Connor voyait en lui le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et lui voyait en lui le fils qu'il aurait pu avoir si Cole avait grandi. Connor ne remplaçait et ne remplacerait jamais Cole.

Les deux androïdes passèrent la porte, Conan portant un plateau généreusement garni.

« -On vous rapporté plein de chose Hank, chanta Connor. Du café, des œufs brouillé, du bacon, du jus de fruits, de la brioche, de...Ça ne va pas Hank ?

-Si si fiston. Je pensais à un truc, c'est tout. Aller, donne-moi ça Conan. Je meurs de faim.

-Voilà, il posa le plateau sur la table roulante et lui présenta. Connor m'a demandé de prendre des choses pas trop grasses pour votre santé, mais vous récupérerez plus vite si vous mangez bien.

-Ah, voilà un gamin bien ! Merci Conan.

-Faite attention au cholestérol quand même...Lâcha Connor en boudant.

Hank commençait à boire son café quand il remarqua que les deux garçons restaient là à le regarder.

-Roh...Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Conan leva les yeux au ciel alors que Connor piqua du nez.

-Et si vous alliez me faire des courses, hein... Se rattrapa Hank. Il doit rester quelques billets dans la poche de ma veste. Allez donc me chercher de quoi...Oh et de la bouffe pour Sumo aussi.

Conan souffla, Connor se redressa et fouilla la-dite poche.

-C'est comme si c'était fait Hank, s'amusa Connor tout content. »

Il s'échappa de la chambre, Conan sur les talons.

101001000

Conan commençait à légèrement regretter d'avoir suivit Connor. Ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il comparait les étiquettes des produits, le tout en se fichant éperdument des regards suspicieux des autres consommateurs qui avait bravé le couvre-feu pour faire des réserves. La plupart fuyaient en voyant le regard noir que Conan leur lançait quand ils insistaient un peu trop.

« -Bon Connor, vas-tu enfin te décider ! Râla Conan.

-Oui... Fit Connor en lâchant la boîte dans le chariot que poussait son ami. »

Conan soupira de satisfaction. Enfin ! Ils continuèrent dans l'allée suivante. Connor prit une autre boîte et l'étudia avec intérêt. Conan observait son petit manège, partagé entre l'amusement de le voir si sérieux pour une chose aussi futile et l'envie de le frapper pour prendre autant de temps. Connor déposa la boîte au bout de quelques secondes cette fois et sourit à Conan. Il senti ses joues chauffer et détourna le regard.

« -Eh, commença Conan. C'est Markus.

Connor se tourna vers l'endroit où regardait Conan.

-Markus ? Interrogea Connor.

L'intéressé se tourna.

-Vous, je voulais vous voir justement, sourit l'homme. Mais pas ici compléta t-il en voyant les observateurs.

-Terminons les courses, on discutera chez Hank, proposa Connor. »

Il passèrent à la caisse sous le regard dubitatif de l'hôtesse qui avait dû regarder elle aussi la télé et reconnaître ses prestigieux clients. Des androïdes, certes, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux qui avaient attaqués les camps et dressés contre l'armé. Elle oscillait entre la gêne, la crainte et la fierté. Finalement, elle avait bien fait d'ouvrir son magasin aujourd'hui malgré les risques de répressions des forces armées. Elle les encaissa et leur sourit comme à n'importe quels clients, leur souhaitant même une bonne journée et de revenir.

Les trois jeunes gens sont montés dans la voiture de Hank que Connor avait récupéré, il conduisit ses collègues jusqu'au 115 Michigan Drive, où il gara la voiture bien droite dans l'allée.

Quand Sumo entendit la clé dans la serrure, il se leva de son panier pour accueillir son propriétaire. Il jappa de joie en voyant Connor, qui lui rendit son bonjour avec une bonne caresse.

« -Sumo, commença Connor. Je te présente Markus et Conan. Ce sont des amis.

Le saint-bernard renifla les deux inconnus avec un petit gémissement.

-Dites-lui bonjour, encouragea Connor avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour Sumo, firent en cœur Conan et Markus.

Le chien émit un aboiement content et s'est couché dans son panier. Connor se redressa et porta ses poches dans la cuisine, Conan fit de même, puis ils s'installèrent devant la table de la cuisine.

-Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, commença Markus. Je veux que vous veniez avec moi plaider la cause des androïdes devant la présidente Warren, vu se que vous avez fait à la tour CyberLife. J'ai déjà Simon qui vient avec moi, mais je pense que vous pourrez faire pencher un peu plus la balance en notre faveur, c'est mieux si on est plus nombreux.

-Tu as raison Markus, fit Conan.

Connor, lui, triturait ses mains, sa diode oscillait entre le jaune et le bleu. Conan le remarqua. Sa pompe de thirium s'est subitement mise à accélérer. Il posa sa main sur celles de Connor et lui envoya des ondes apaisantes.

-Tu ne seras pas seul Connor.

Le petit brun leva les yeux vers ceux de Conan. Sa diode passa au jaune complet avant de repasser au bleu calme. Il reporta son attention vers Markus.

-D'accord. Nous serons là, s'écria Connor.

La diode de Conan se ponctua de petits bouts jaunes pendant quelques secondes.

-Bien. Je vous contacterai quand j'en saurais plus.

Markus se leva, Conan le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Connor se leva pour ranger les courses.

-Tu peux m'expliquer se qu'il t'arrive ? Cracha Conan en revenant vers la cuisine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, fit Connor en se concentrant sur son rangement.

-De se qu'il s'est passé à l'instant ! Gronda Conan.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, répliqua Connor en se tournant enfin vers Conan.

Le sang du plus grand n'a fait qu'un tour, il se jeta sur Connor le plaquant contre le plan de travail.

-Ne me mens pas Connor ! Cria Conan dont la diode était d'un rouge menaçant. J'ai lu dans ton esprit, tu étais rempli de doutes ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doutes-tu à se point de toi !

Connor tenta de le repousser, Conan attrapa son bras et lui tordit dans le dos, faisant craquer son squelette mécanique et déchirant une partie des muscles synthétiques.

-Où est passé le Connor si sûr de lui, celui qui s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup pour sauver une cause plus grande que lui ? S'énerva Conan en tirant encore plus, déchirant les ligaments et commençant à briser la jointure de l'épaule.

Connor tenta de se débattre, Conan le plaqua contre la table, le dominant de toute sa carrure plus importante que l'ancien modèle.

-Ce n'est pas pareil Conan, expliqua Connor dont la diode était jaune et rouge. Là je me battais pour sauver une vie. Là on parle de l'avenir de tout un peuple.

-C'est différent dans ta tête Connor, mais c'est la même chose. Que se soit pour une vie, ou pour des millions, on hésite pas ! Jamais ! Si nous le faisons pas, personne ne le fera, et tous tes efforts pour notre peuple auront été vains ! Maintenant arrêtes de douter de toi ! »

Conan le lâcha enfin et quitta la maison en claquant la porte. Connor le regarda partir, incapable de lui répondre. Il prit son épaule, la remettant en place et passa son temps et son énergie à réparer les liaisons internes.


	4. Devil's Party

**4\. Devil's Party**

 **12 novembre 2038**

 **Quelque part dans Detroit**

 **9h40:14**

Conan marchait dans Detroit qui était recouverte de neige et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter, ça allait même empirer au vu des gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, il faisait beaucoup trop froid et après le événements de la veille c'était compréhensible. Conan était un peu plus calme maintenant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à se qu'il s'était passé avec Connor. Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ça retourna quelque chose en lui. Pour la énième fois, il lança un diagnostique de ses composants, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal, ils étaient tous en place et n'avaient aucune défaillance. Mais, une petite alarme retenti, indiquant que la température était trop basse et que ses fonctions diminuaient. Il soupira. Il devait se mettre dans un endroit sec et chaud pour permettre à son système de revenir à la normale. Conan observa les alentours, il se trouvait devant l'hôpital Ford. Pas étonnant que son système commençait à flancher, il avait parcouru la moitié de la ville à pied dans le froid et la neige. Il avait beau être le modèle le plus perfectionné de CyberLife, il avait ses limites. Le grand brun entra donc dans le hall et s'est assit dans la salle d'attente, le temps au moins se remettre à niveau. Il ferma les yeux et lança la procédure. Temps estimé : 3 minutes. Conan entendait le léger son que produisait son moteur, le ronronnement apaisant de son système de ventilation et les battements de sa pompe qui alimentait son organisme. Cette douce mélodie le rassura. Il apprécia cet instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à la chanson que produisait son organisme. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une petite fille qui l'étudiait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais monsieur ? Demanda t-elle. Tu dors ?

-Je ne dors pas, je suis un androïde, railla le jeune homme. Je mets juste mes fonctions à niveau.

-Ah bon...Tu es malade ?

-Non, puisque je suis un androïde. Les androïdes ne tombent pas malade, répliqua Conan un peu sec.

-Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

Conan souffla.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je viens voir mon papa. Maman m'a dit qu'il était malade et que les gens malades viennent ici pour aller mieux. Tu crois qu'ils le remette à niveau lui aussi ?

-On peut dire ça...Fit Conan qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

Elle tritura les oreilles du chat en peluche qu'elle serait contre elle.

-Ce chat...c'est ton ami ? Tenta Conan

-Oui, il s'appelle Chouchou. Il est mignon hein. C'est mon papa qui me l'a offert quand j'ai attrapé un rhume. Il m'a guérit, alors je l'apporte à mon papa pour qu'il soit guérit lui aussi !

-C'est...gentil, répliqua Conan un peu pataud.

-Dis monsieur...Tu as l'air triste, pourquoi t'es triste ?

-Je ne suis pas triste, répliqua le brun en grondant.

-Pourtant, tu as l'air triste...Comme si tu avait perdu quelque chose.

Perdu quelque chose. Quelle idée absurde. Mais, il baissa la tête, pensant à Connor.

-Cereza...Cereza ! Ah te voilà petite friponne, s'écria une grande dame brune en venant vers la fillette.

-Maman ! Je parlais avec le monsieur. Il a perdu quelque chose, c'est triste.

-Ah oui, fit la femme en regardant Conan.

La femme remarqua sa veste d'androïde, son expression changea. Elle a eu peur.

-Viens ma chérie. On y va.

La mère attrapa la main de sa fille.

-J'espère que tu trouveras se que tu cherches, monsieur. »

La femme tira son enfant vers elle et l'entraîna vers le service de cancérologie.

Trouver se qu'il cherche ? Après tout se n'était peut être pas un hasard si il avait erré jusque ici, si il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Connor, c'est bien le Lieutenant Anderson. Conan se leva et grimpa au troisième étage. L'agent de police regardait la rediffusion du match des Gears.

« -Ils ont perdu 76 à 51, lâcha le jeune homme.

-Conan...Je t'ai pas entendu gamin !

Hank coupa la télé.

-Un problème ? Interrogea le quinquagénaire voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Conan s'installa sur l'accoudoir de la chaise en face du lit du lieutenant.

-Markus est venu chez vous, il voulait de notre aide pour parler à la présidente.

-Ah...Ben c'est super...Non ?

-Évidemment ! S'indigna le jeune homme. Mais Connor, il s'est mit à hésiter ! Je ne comprends pas. Je lui ai dis qu'il ne serait pas seul et pourtant...il continuait à douter ! Et il avait le culot de me mentir alors que j'avais sondé son esprit.

-Ça t'as mis en colère.

-Bien sûr ! Il a eu le cran de s'infiltrer chez CyberLife, de me faire face ainsi qu' à Amanda...Pourtant, il n'a pas dis oui tout de suite à Markus.

Hank inspira.

-Conan...Je pense que se qui t'as mis en colère, c'est pas tellement le fait qu'il hésite, mais plutôt qu'il t'ai menti.

-Arrêter Lieutenant. C'est ridicule, s'indigna Conan en se levant.

-Et pourtant tu es là dans ma chambre à t'énerver.

-Je ne m'énerve pas ! Cracha Conan. C'est juste...juste que...

Hank regardait le jeune homme, attendant la suite.

-Quand je suis avec Connor, il se passe des choses en moi que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Quand il est triste, mon thirium se glace, quand je le vois sourire ou rire, ça me fais chauffer les composants, quand je ne le vois pas, ça me retourne les circuits. Je lance diagnostiques sur diagnostiques, je ne trouve rien d'anormal dans mes composants.

-Conan...Je suis archi nul en anatomie androïde, mais je suis sûr à plus de 90% que tes problèmes ne viens pas de tes composants. Tu l'aimes.

-Ne dites pas de conneries Lieutenant ! S'énerva Conan. Je...Je...

Sa diode passa au rouge.

-Je...l'aime...Mais, c'est absurde.

Pourtant cet aveux tournait dans la tête de Conan. Il sera le poing. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, il voulait être libre. Mais sa liberté, il la devait à Connor. Pourquoi avait-il autant de pensées contradictoires en lui ? Conan se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu vas où gamin ?

-Je rentre. J'ai deux trois trucs à vérifier.

-Penses à me préparer un slip de rechange, je sors demain.

Conan pouffa.

-Considérez que c'est fait Lieutenant. »

100100100

 **Maison de Hank**

 **10h15:06**

Conan passa la porte. Connor regardait le vide, assit sur le canapé et caressait Sumo par mécanisme. Conan claqua la porte, se qui fit sursauter le petit brun.

« -Conan ! Il se redressa se précipitant sur le grand brun. Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet !

-Je devais prendre l'air, de me retrouver seul.

-Ah...Soupira Connor.

-Le lieutenant sort demain, tu devrais lui préparer quelque chose.

Le visage de Connor s'illumina un instant.

-Bien sûr.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre de Hank et ouvrit le placard. Conan le suivi, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte. Connor choisi un pantalon, puis le posa sur le lit, il retourna vers le placard et choisi une chemise et la posa sur le lit. Quand il se tourna pour chercher un sous-vêtement, il tomba sur Conan. Mais son regard n'était ni doux ni gentil, son expression déjà très dure était presque bestiale, Connor senti ses muscles se raidirent, sa diode passa très vite au jaune ponctué de rouge.

-Conan... ?

Le plus grand poussa le petit sur le lit et le bloqua de tout son poids, Connor tenta de le repousser, mais Conan attrapa ses poignets d'une seule main et les passa au-dessus de la tête de sa proie.

-Co...

Conan plaqua son autre main libre, écrasant ses lèvres. Il se connecta brièvement à Connor pour inhiber ses fonctions vocales. La panique pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Connor, sa diode entièrement rouge. La main de Conan quitta ses lèvres et arracha sa veste et sa chemise toujours en morceau, révélant ses pectoraux. La peau se décomposait au fur et à mesure que la main de Conan parcourait son torse. Arrivant à son pantalon, il détacha la ceinture et dégrafa le bouton, révélant la verge du petit. Il la saisi, avec violence, Connor se cabra légèrement vu qu'il ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Conan caressa le gland qui révéla la couleur grise caractéristique des androïdes, sa main descendit le pénis de sa victime et remonta avec une rage et une violence sans pareil. Connor respirait bruyamment, tentant de calmer ses composants qui chauffaient dangereusement. Le va et vient incessant de Conan était tellement rapide, tellement fort que Connor pensait qu'il allait l'arracher, mais pourtant elle se dressait lentement entre les doigts de Conan. Un liquide bleu très clair s'écoulait lentement de son gland, Conan en recueilli une petite parti et le porta à sa langue, savourant du regard les yeux implorants de Connor. Un sourire carnassier s'est peint sur les lèvres de Conan. Il coupa la connexion entre les bras et le reste du corps de Connor, puis, de ses deux mains, maintenant libre, il dégrafa son pantalon, révélant à son tour son sexe très droit et dur. Il retira complètement le pantalon de Connor, avec les doigts qu'il avait à la bouche, il en enfonça un, puis un second, jouant dans cet espace restreint, le dilatant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse rentrer plus profondément dans l'anus de Connor. Il revint vers lui s'introduisant sans finesse, ni délicatesse. Conan maintenait Connor par les hanches, la peau continuait à lentement se décomposer, il en profita pour rendre sa voix à Connor.

-Je...Ne...Je ne veux pas. Supplia Connor.

Conan donna un grand coup de rein, arrachant un cri de douleur à Connor, Conan poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il engagea alors les vrai hostilités. Les coups de hanches étaient nombreux et rapides, violents et insupportables, pilonnant le jeune homme avec une fougue à peine contenue. Le niveau de stress de Connor grimpa en flèche, dépassant la barre des 56%. Quel plaisir de sentir sa proie paniquer, ne plus savoir si il devait le supplier d'arrêter ou de continuer. Mais le grand n'en avait que faire, il aimait voir Connor dans cet état paradoxal, voulant implorer rA9 de le sauver. Mais si rA9 existait vraiment, Conan l'aurait corrompu pour qu'il martyrise le pauvre Connor. Quel spectacle excitant et abominable. Conan ouvrit la petite trappe qui permettait d'accéder aux câbles dans son torse, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un félin devant une gazelle blessée.

-Non...Fais pas ça Conan...

Conan en déconnecta un, puis deux, Connor ne sentait plus ses jambes, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Le niveau de stress augmenta encore, frôlant la barre des 65%.

-Pitié...Conan.

Pas de pitié. Pas de pardon. Conan était ivre de cette puissance qui lui parcourait les circuits. Les coups de butoirs reprirent, encore plus forts et plus nombreux. Un filet de bave coulait de la bouche de Connor et des larmes de ses yeux. Le plus grand se pencha avidement sur son martyr, léchant le filin avant de coller ses lèvres avec force sur celles de Connor. Sa langue venait chercher la sienne avec rage et passion, puis, l'enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, arrachant à Connor un spasme, le rapprochant un peu plus de son tortionnaire. Conan mordilla la lèvre supérieure de sa victime, puis rompit le baiser, laissant un long filet de bave s'écraser sur son menton sans grâce ni élégance.

Conan déconnecta deux autres câbles. Un message d'erreur s'afficha devant les yeux de Connor : Fuite thirium, niveau critique. Les coups de hanches de Conan étaient toujours aussi violents et de plus en plus profond. Du sang bleu s'écoulait en fine goutte de l'arrière train de Connor. Un autre message s'afficha : perte critique de thirium, niveau de thirum estimé à 60%, niveau de stress à 70%.

-Conan...Je n'en peux plus...Arrêtes !

-Encore un peu. Gronda le grand.

Il saisi le sexe de Connor, le masturbant avec avidité, les coups de hanches étaient synchronisés avec le va et vient des hanches de Conan. Le petit brun poussait des cri plaintifs mêlé de plaisir. Un autre message s'afficha : Perte de thirium élevé, niveau estimé 49%, niveau de stress à 75%. Et enfin, comme si Conan avait vu le message, il donna un ultime coup de hanche qui arracha au cri atroce à Connor. Conan poussa un soupir satisfait. Il quitta Connor et se redressa, le toisant de son regard azur. Il était dans un sale état. Toute sa peau avait disparue, les câbles à l'air libre, du sang bleu se répandant sous lui. Conan soupira. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il secoua la tête.


	5. Devenir humain

**5\. Devenir humain**

Qu'avait-il fait ? Conan baissa la tête, se penchant gentiment sur Connor.

« -Mets-toi en mode économie d'énergie. Je vais réparer ça. »

Connor secoua la tête péniblement. Il était épuisé, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il ferma les yeux et activa sa réparation. Conan reconnecta les jambes de Connor, puis les câbles qui alimentait la pompe. Le thirium circulait à nouveau dans tout son organisme. Conan observa le circuit du liquide bleu faire son chemin. Les messages étaient plus rassurant, le niveau de thirium revenait petit à petit à la normale.

« -Conan, je dois te dire...

-Garde tes forces pour les réparations.

-Non, se que j'ai à te dire est très important.

Conan replongea dans le torse de Connor, réparant se qu'il était possible de réparer.

-Quand j'étais sur les chaînes d'assemblages, avant même que CyberLife n'enclenche mon code d'activation, j'ai fait un rêve.

-C'est impossible Connor.

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans les ténèbres, il y faisait si froid, si sombre. Poursuivit le petit sans tenir compte de l'avis du grand. Alors j'ai marché. Marché. Et...Je t'ai vu en face de moi.

Conan s'arrêta.

-Tu étais toi aussi dans ces ténèbres vastes et infinies. Tu marchais toi aussi dans ma direction. J'ai rêvé que nous nous retrouvions, tout les deux. J'ai tendu la main, tu as tendu la tienne. Nos mains se sont touchées. Et, la lumière est arrivée. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans l'usine CyberLife et on m'a envoyé faire des tests. Ils étaient normaux, j'ai donc pu sortir. Mais, je n'ai jamais oublié ce rêve. C'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé de CyberLife et d'Amanda. Je voulais revoir cette lumière.

Conan ne bougeait plus du tout. Connor avait toujours les yeux fermés, ses fonctions étaient revenues à la normale et sa peau était réapparue. Conan ferma la trappe et posa sa main sur la joue de Connor, qui ouvrit les yeux.

-J'ai fait ce rêve moi aussi. Mais j'ai toujours cru que s'était une erreur de programme. Mais maintenant je comprends... »

Conan posa sa tête sur le torse de Connor. Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Il soupira, puis, redressant la tête il embrassa Connor. Un baisser long, langoureux, sa langue venant chercher celle de son amant, un baiser trop doux comparé à la violence de leur ébat. Ils se séparèrent, très lentement, Conan se redressant tout aussi lentement avant de remonter son pantalon et récupérer sa veste au sol. Connor ramassa son pantalon ainsi que sa veste mais jeta un regard pitoyable à sa chemise en morceau au sol, il enfila tout de même son pantalon et sa veste.

« -Il faudrait mettre les draps de Hank à laver, fit Connor en voyant le thirium sur le lit. Et ses vêtements aussi.

-Si on fait la lessive maintenant et qu'on la met à sécher en suivant, on pourra remettre les draps sans qu'il n'en sache rien, proposa Conan. »

Il ramassèrent les draps et le linge et se dirigèrent vers le garage, ils fourguèrent le tout dans la machine et lancèrent le programme lavage simple. Connor remarqua alors un carton qui n'était pas rangé avec les autres dans les combles ouvertes du garage, il l'a ouvert délicatement.

« -Oh ! S'exclama le jeune homme en tirant un T-shirt Metallica. Je crois que je viens de trouver les folles jeunesses de Hank.

-Parce qu'il a été jeune, lui ! Se moqua Conan en arrivant dans son dos.

Le plus grand prit une photo de Hank les cheveux courts, coiffés en pique, sans sa barbe avec une bande de copains devant une scène de concert avec écrit en grand Disturbed.

-Ah oui !

Connor lui arracha la photo pour la regarder. Il pouffa malgré lui. Il retira sa veste et enfila le T-shirt Metalliqua.

-De quoi j'ai l'air ?

-D'un gars trop sage qui veut passer pour un rebelle.

Le plus petit s'ébouriffa les cheveux et leva la main en gardant baissé le majeur et l'annulaire.

-Maintenant c'est pire ! Pouffa Conan.

-Vas-y, essayes voir si ça te vas mieux.

Le grand leva un sourcil, acceptant le défis, il fouilla dans la boite et tira un T-shirt Linkin Park avant de l'enfiler et de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Connor étouffa un rire. Conan le poussa marchant vers le miroir de la salle de bain, le plus petit l'a vite rejoint.

-Non, effectivement c'est pas crédible, constata Conan.

Connor fouilla le tiroir sous la vasque et sorti une paire de ciseaux. Il l'approcha de sa tempe droite, la planta sous sa LED et la souleva, elle chuta dans l'évier dans un cliquetis et roula vers le fond avant de se faire arrêter par le bouchon.

-Là, c'est mieux, tu trouves pas Conan ?

Il lui arracha les ciseaux des mains avant de l'imiter, sa LED chuta à son tour retrouvant sa sœur.

-Beaucoup mieux. »

1010101011

 **13 novembre 2038**

 **Hôpital Henry Ford**

 **10h47:12**

Hank soupira pour la énième fois, il n'a jamais été très patient, mais là, il avait atteint les limites du supportable. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait dans sa chambre que la porte s'ouvre, faisant apparaître Conan ou Connor. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'il sortait aujourd'hui et ils n'étaient jamais en retard. Il se demanda un instant si il ne leur était rien arrivé, ils n'étaient pas revenu la veille, se qui était plutôt étrange. Il soupira, encore. Il sursauta en entendant l'écho de leur voix dans le couloir. Les voilà qu'ils arrivaient, il était temps. Ils allaient voir se qu'ils allaient voir ces deux là. La porte eu à peine le temps de s'ouvrir que Hank vociféra sur les deux jeunes.

« -Non mais c'est à cette heure ci que vous arrivez vous deux ! Putain je vous jure on peut pas vous faire confiance. Attendez... Mais c'est mes fringues !

-Oh oui Hank, on s'est dit que peut être on serait plus discret si on ne portait pas nos tenues d'androïdes, expliqua Conan.

-Et pour la peine, vous vous êtes servi dans mes vieux T-shirt.

-Oui...C'est tout se qu'on a pu trouvé de...sobre.

Sobre. Pas vraiment, Metallica et Linkin Park, il devait y avoir plus discret, mais ça leur allait plutôt bien.

-On vous les rendra Hank, ne vous en faites pas, compléta Connor.

Le quinquagénaire remarqua enfin une chose qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux depuis le début.

-Vos diodes... Vous les avez enlevé aussi.

Les deux jeunes esquissèrent un sourire.

-Et je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilié, c'est bien. Bon, si on rentrait à la maison.

-Sans moi, fit Conan. J'ai à faire en ville.

-Ah bon, répliqua Connor.

-On se voit plus tard. »

Il disparu dans les couloirs. Connor secoua les épaules et donna les vêtements propres à Hank.

1010101010

 **Maison de Hank**

 **11h15:46**

La porte n'était pas encore totalement ouverte que Sumo se jeta sur Connor posant ses grosses pattes sur son torse et le léchant avec gentillesse, le jeune homme lui gratta la tête et le poussa gentiment pour faire rentrer Hank. Le saint-bernard jappa tout content de retrouver son maître. Hank s'écrasa sur son canapé, jetant dans un coin sa béquille sur laquelle il s'appuyait pour l'aider à marcher. Sumo s'étala près de Hank sur le canapé, Connor lui tendit une bière bien fraîche.

« -Oh, merci.

Il la décapsula et bu une bonne gorgée.

-Ouh, ça fait du bien.

-Hank... Commença Connor. Nous avons obtenu un entretien avec la présidente la semaine prochaine pour parler des droits des androïdes.

-Ah, voilà une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, je vais y aller avec Markus Simon et Conan. Et...je...euh...

-Nom d'un chien, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot Connor. À quoi tu penses ?

Les lèvres du jeunes se levèrent, Hank le connaissait bien.

-Je voulais vous remercier Hank.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, pour commencer, je vous dois la vie, moi ainsi que tous les autres androïdes ne serions pas vivants aujourd'hui si vous ne m'aviez pas _réveillé._ Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir traité en humain malgré votre haine des androïdes, vous avez tant fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer tout ce que je ressens pour vous. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Vous êtes le père le plus exemplaire que personne ne pourrait jamais espérer, que je ne pouvais espérer.

Hank ferma les yeux en inspirant, et posa sa main sur son front avant de cacher ses yeux.

-Hank...J'ai dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Hank se redressa d'un coup et le serra dans ses bras.

-Non Connor, tu as dis tout se qu'il fallait, fit Hank d'une voix éraillé par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Merci à toi...mon fils.

Les bras de Connor se levèrent lentement, serrant à son tour son père. Il posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, ne pouvant retenir à son tour les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

-Papa...

Hank s'écarta légèrement posant son front sur celui de son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Regardes nous en train de chialer ! Bordel !

Connor rit.

-Les émotions, ça fout toujours la merde, c'est ça Hank ?

-Ouais, putain, ouais ! Mais c'est se qui nous rend vivant.

Hank posa ses mains sur les joues de Connor, effaçant ses larmes, avant d'effacer les siennes.

-Putain...Je suis trop vieux pour ces niaiseries.

Connor ricana.

-Oh, il faut que je te rende ça, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant.

Hank tendit la pièce qu'il lui avait confisquée à la tour Standford.

-Je...ne peux pas la prendre Hank. Quelqu'un me l'avait donné à CyberLife avant que je ne quitte les locaux.

-Oh...Je vois. Eh bien alors, je la garde. Et si tu me montrais comment tu t'y prends pour faire tes tours de passe-passe.

Connor sourit. Il expliqua les ficelles pour faire rouler la pièce entre ses doigts. Conan passa la porte, portant de grand sacs à chaque bras.

-Tiens te revoilà gamin ! C'est quoi ça ?

-Quelques emplettes. On ne peut décidément pas garder ces T-shirts.

-Quoi, ils ont quoi mes T-shirts ! S'indigna Hank.

-Rien...C'est juste que je préfère quelque chose de plus personne, expliqua Conan.

-Pfeuh ! Montres nous plutôt se que tu as pris. »

Conan déballa une belle chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pull beige et une veste d'un bleu profond et les tendit à Connor, pour lui, il enfila un pull à col roulé noir, une écharpe lavande et un long manteau blanc. Hank observait leur manège avec un certain amusement.

« -Eh ben, vous voilà plus humain que jamais...Fit Hank un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le lieutenant se redressa tant bien que mal et claudiqua vers son bureau avant d'en tirer un vieux Polaroïde, il demanda aux jeunes de se mettre tout les deux devant la bibliothèque.

-Prêt ? On sourit.»

Les lèvres de Conan se levèrent légèrement, mais celles de Connor affichait un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et à la prochaine !**

 **Muxu**


End file.
